


what comes between us

by smilecapsules



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilecapsules/pseuds/smilecapsules
Summary: A sleepy pair and some early morning cuddles that perhaps leads to a little bit more than just cuddles.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Comments: 23
Kudos: 94





	what comes between us

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt said 'sleepy cuddles & inappropriate touches' so I give you some brief porn with absolutely no plot
> 
> thank you [@GuenVanHelsing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuenVanHelsing/pseuds/GuenVanHelsing) for the fic title!

The rays of Tatooine’s two suns stream in through the window, casting shadows of sunlight over two bodies lying close to each other, nestled in bed.

Cobb is the first one to stir. No surprise there. He’s always fancied rising with the suns, but today he’s woken up a little more sleepy than usual. Perhaps it’s because yesterday he and Din were breaking their backs over town chores. Nothing like the morning after a hard day’s work to make him feel as old as dirt.

He huffs out a sigh, fluttering his tired eyes open a smidge, slowly adjusting them to the early daylight filtering into their bedroom.

Din has his back turned to him, facing out towards the window. Not uncommon for them to wake up a bit separated, especially considering how prone Cobb is to nightmares. He tends to thrash on his back when they happen. It’s possible one happened last night and he just can’t remember it.

Cobb shakes his head at that, rolling over onto his side to slide up behind Din, bringing the sheets with him to avoid getting trapped in them instead. He snuggles in close, soaking up some morning cuddles before gently tapping his fingers one by one along Din’s shoulder, brushing them up and down the upper half of his arm.

He can hear Din softly snoring and Cobb smiles, burying his face into the mop of curls at the back of Din’s head, enjoying this quiet moment to himself. He breathes in Din’s scent and shifts his hand flat against Din’s skin, sliding it around to rest against the front of Din’s chest.

Din hums in response and Cobb’s smile grows wider. He plants soft, open-mouthed kisses against the side of Din’s neck and hums quietly. Cobb feels Din’s head roll further back onto his shoulder as his body pushes back into Cobb, sealing off any space left between them.

Din utters a sultry “G’mornin’” in his still half-asleep state as Cobb’s lips travel further up to Din’s exposed jaw. Cobb floats his hand down Din’s chest and underneath the sheets, settling between his thighs and finds that Din is already half hard for him. 

Cobb nips at Din’s jaw. “Somebody’s awake this morning,” Cobb purrs into his ear and wraps his lips around Din’s ear lobe on a smirk. He slips his hand up but only to slip it back underneath the hem of Din’s boxer briefs, softly wrapping it around Din’s cock, feeling it come alive under his touch.

Din let’s out some sleepy combination of a moan and a sigh as Cobb slides his hand down Din’s length to cup his balls. “All your fault,” Din raggedly whispers out, his eyes refusing to open.

“Mmmm, how so, darlin’? I don’t recall giving you this, and I’m pretty sure I’d remember if I’d done just that,” Cobb jests as he slowly moves his hand up and down Din’s length, his thumb grazing over the slit on each upward stroke. He moves his other hand into the back of Din’s hair and tilts Din’s head towards him slightly, leaning up and over to ghost his lips across Din’s, giving him a lazy and lingering kiss.

“Had a dream about you,” Din replies against his lips, a moan slipping out of him while his hips flex up into his Cobb’s hand. Cobb picks up his pace a bit but slows it down all the same just to tease, thinking to himself that he might need to find some proper supplies if he’s going to finish him off the right way.

“Is that right?” Cobb asks as his one hand plays with the curls in Din’s while the other slips out of Din’s briefs to reach over Din and into the nightstand drawer for the bottle of lube. Without missing a beat in doing so, he continues on, “You gonna tell me what happened in this dream, hmmm?” Cobb snaps open the cap and pours a good amount in his hand, careful not to waste any of it as he carefully slips his hand back inside Din’s briefs, coating his entire length.

Cobb latches his lips back on to Din’s neck, giving him kiss after kiss after kiss as he works his hand up and down more briskly, Din’s length further hardening into his palm.

“No,” Din pauses for dramatic effect, but not before Cobb hears a small moan escape his lips, “I don’t think I will.” Cobb’s hand stills immediately and grips Din’s cock firmly in response, hearing Din whimper.

“No?” Cobb answers in a provoking tone and feels Din’s fingers claw into the flesh of his ass.

“Don’t you dare,” Din growls at him.

A slow and threatening smile spreads across Cobb’s face. “Only if you tell me about the dream. I want to know what happened.” He moves his hand down ever so slowly and gently squishes Din’s balls within his hand, “Want you to tell me what’s got you so revved up.”

Din whimpers again, sounding defeated this time, and Cobb knows he’s got him. He slides his hand back up Din’s cock and works him over, starting out slow to tease but is soon to pick up his pace once more.

“We were in that chair over there.” Din nods his head over in the direction of the chair perched in the corner of their bedroom. “You were sitting in it. I was on my knees for you-" There’s a pause and Cobb knows Din’s getting close, so he starts rubbing him off a bit faster to encourage him to continue. And fuck if Cobb can’t feel himself rock hard and practically getting off from this image now too. “Had my hands on your w-waist. Your long, thick cock in my m-mou- Please. _Cobb.”_ The back of Din’s head presses harder into the crook of Cobb’s neck as he moans, his hips jerking up in need.

Instead, Cobb tortures him by slowing down to almost a halt, refusing to give up on the dream. He grabs a fistful of curls and yanks gently, continuing to stroke him lazily. “Not so fast, partner.” Cobb’s getting antsy too and finds himself slowly starting to grind his own hips, his own length slipping along the crack of Din’s ass against the thin fabric of his briefs. “Can’t finish until you _finish_. _”_

The groan Din releases is one dripping in pleasured agony and lust. Cobb feels his cock twitch in response but tries to hold in his groan. “You were saying?” Cobb urges as he circles the pad of his thumb over the tip of Din’s cock, it practically oozing.

“ _Cobb.”_ Din pleads, rolling his hips again but huffs out a sigh and continues on through shuddered breaths, “Fine, _okay._ You were. Fully clothed. In your suit. But I- I was naked on the floor and I- and I… I tried to take all of you, but I gagged and y-you were sw-sweet because you didn’t want to h-hurt me-” Cobb practically growls at this, the thought of Din on his knees… the hand he has wrapped around Din’s cock automatically urges Din to continue the dream by jerking him off quicker. Din’s cock is now slipping through his hand without much thought, and Cobb takes the opportunity to release his other hand from Din’s hair, slick it up real quick, and wrap it around his own cock, hoping they can both find some sense of release.

“You joined me down on your kn-knees… _Cobb. Fuck, oh fuck yes-_ You kissed me senseless- We-”

Both of them are really losing it now. Unraveling at the seams. Cobb’s two hands working them fast to the edge of bliss together.

Din moans louder, and Cobb’s barely able make any sense of the word’s spiraling out of his mouth, “We- We kissed, and you h-had your hand wrapped around my- wrapped around m- _Fuck, Cobb._ Don’t stop, I-” and Din tips over into ecstasy at that exact moment, spilling all over Cobb’s hand. Cobb continues to ride him through the aftershocks, sinking his own teeth into Din’s shoulder as Cobb’s entire body shudders when he flies apart himself, white, hot, sticky cum now covering both of his hands.

They lay there for a few moments, all labored breaths and sweaty bodies.

Cobb smears his hand up onto Din’s torso and feels the heavy rise and fall of his chest. Cobb’s own lips stay lazily glued to Din’s shoulder.

Cobb whispers curiously, as he recalls the dream again, “So… did I get you off in the end?”

Din huffs out a chuckle in response to his tone, “You really have to ask?”

Cobb shifts to wrap both arms around Din, pulling their sticky bodies even closer now, his chin resting on Din’s shoulder. “Suppose that’s prolly a given,” he teases and Din side eyes him. Cobb can’t help but laugh.

“Hey, you’re rather sticky, you know,” Cobb retorts.

“Says the one who just smeared cum all over my ass,” Din quips back and Cobb kisses his neck, “Be grateful you only have it on one side of you.”

“I’ll make it up to you…” Cobb purrs in a sing-song voice, “In the shower…” His voice trails off and he hears Din sigh.

Din challenges him. “You’ll get on your knees for me first this time?”

Cobb doesn’t miss a beat. “Darlin’, I’ll do it for you wet AND in my suit.”

“I hate you.”


End file.
